My Shinigami
by LittleTigerKitten
Summary: A dream I had, I get to go save my beloved 'Shinigam'...But I also learn that he -really- IS the God of Death...


Duo the Shinigami

I pull out the keys as I look up at the door, Only to notice that the door is half-way opened allready... I hesitantly push the door opened the rest of the way and step inside and look around the house, The bookcase is on the floor, Everything except the computer and Duo's fish tank is on the floor or ruined, I dash through the house yelling his name as loud as I can yet I get no answer and I don't find him.

I walk back into the living room and look at the computer curiously, wondering why it wasn't on the floor as well as everything else just as the words 'move the mouse!' appear on the screen, I tap the mouse as I look at the screen, there is a message on the screen, it says 'we have who you've probably been looking for, don't try to find him or US, if you do... well... he won't live that long... if he tells us what we need to know you'll see him in a few weeks... maby...' 'Sincerely: OZ' I look down at the floor then kick the phone.

I stomp out of the house and shut and lock the door behind me and then I get into the car and drive to Heero's apartment, Once I get there I knock on the door hesitantly, last time I was here I was greeted with a gun pointed at me, As the door opens I see that he hasn't changed for he is indeed holding a gun to me, "it's ok, geez, it's just me!" I say, He replys with a simple "oh..." and lowers the gun and lets me step inside.

I walk over to the couch and sit down and start telling him what happened, He just sits there listening. Once I am finished he mumbles "So... the braided baka finally got caught..." and then asks "I suppose you want to go get him?", I nod and look at the ground, He stands up and walks into his bedroom then walks back out carrying a large box, "what kinds of weaponry and equipment can you use?" he asks, I reply with "everything Duo does..." and then sit back in the couch, He reaches into the box and pulls out several large guns and a few pistols then hands me two of the larger guns and three of the pistols.

I laugh as I walk back to my car, the re-assuring feeling of metal around me, I set a small box down in the passengers seat and as I drive to an abandoned warehouse Heero told me about I stuff several miniature explosives into my pocket carefully, I reach into the box and pull out a thermal blade scythe, similar to the one on Deathscythe Hell only MUTCH smaller, I sit that on the seat next to me.

I look up at the abandoned warehouse as I switch the scythe to my right hand and think to myself 'this would be easier if I didn't have to pilot Duo's gundam... Deathscythe Hell wigs me out...' I walk up to the door and press in the code Heero told me to and walk inside.

It took me only ten minutes to locate the gundam I was looking for and get out of the warehouse and another hour to get the thing into space, once there I thought 'this thing goes REALY fast..' I shuddered then mumbled "maybe it KNOWS I'm in a hurry" to myself, I got goosebumps as I said this and decided to think of other things.

I got to the particular OZ base a few hours sooner than I expected and shrugged and looked around for the guards that I knew would be there, I smiled to myself as they showed up on the scanner and I went into full battle mode "Hello! Look over here!" I yelled into the intercom as I zipped forward and slashed one of the MS in half with the thermal scythe, the others immediately turned and fired at me I simply 'phased out' by triggering the cloaking devise (shameless Star Trec plug! oh well... so sue me .) and dodged then went behind them and slashed another one and laughed over the intercom then made my voice slightly more growly and yell "...i guess you shouldn't have pissed me off!" then i demolish three more MS with two slashes with the thermal scythe and one just got in the way of the other, I hear a voice over the radio saying "five of the eight defending OZ' MS are destroyed! this guy is good!" then a reply of "well you idiots, KILL HIM!" from the OZ base 'him? HIM? I DON'T THINK SO!', I click the radio button and yell "what the HELL makes you think I'm MALE? just because I ACTUALLY CAN pilot a gundam doesn't mean I'm a GUY, DAMNIT!".

I fire at the three remaining MS and destroy two with the beam and then I pilot the gundam over to a place were I can leave it safely and grab the small thermal scythe then hop out and run deeper inside the OZ base, I take every turn Heero told me to and all goes well till I get to the room were Heero told me Duo should be, I lean down and place one of the explosives at the base of the door and duck behind a corner only to find seventeen OZ guards, I'm shocked to see them Heero told me I'd have a half hour before they found me.

I duck back behind the corner and pull a grenade from my pocket and pull the pin and toss the explosive around the corner, it is followed by a second, after they explode I look around the corner to find two of the guards running down the hallway to get re-enforcements. I grab my thermal scythe and press the little red button at the top and a green energy blade appears, I catch up to one of the guards and growl "this is for taking Duo from me!" as I kill him.

I look down at the blood on my shirt and look back up at the second guard, I end his life slowly, unfortunately also causing me to get MORE blood on me, "damn..." I mutter to myself as I wipe the blood off my hands and onto my black jeans, I then reach into my pocket and pull out the detonator to the explosive I sat at the door and press it, I wait till I hear the explosion then I dash around the corner and into the room.

I look around the room at the people there, several more guards and lieutenant I don't know "who are you?" I growl "well... why should I tell you?" the person replys as he throws a small dagger type thing at me, I wasn't ready for that and I try to dodge it but it catches me in the shoulder, I cry out in pain and fall to my knees my vision momentarily going black, I hear Duo hiss in pain and I look up, my vision clearing "STOP!" I yell, the lieutenant looks over at me curiously then mumbles "amazing... you didn't pass out from the pain, it's poisoned you know." I growl and reach up and grab a hold of the dagger and pull it out, tears of pain pouring from my eyes.

I stagger to my feet and say "let Duo go... I know the same things he does... you can torture me for the information... I might give up sooner than he would...", as I step toward Duo, the lieutenant steps forward quickly and grabs the dagger off the floor and stabs me in the side with it, I scream in pain and fall to my knees holding the dagger.

I look up at Duo and look over the scratches, cuts, and gashes covering his chest and shoulders then whisper "my Shinigami..." as I pull out the dagger and fall forward, catching myself before I hit the ground with my hands, my hair falls in front of my face and I hear Duo whimper as he falls back on the table, he lifts his arms up quickly and breaks the chains holding him as he rolls over onto the floor.

The lieutenant looks shocked and steps forward, I crawl over to were Duo is on his hands and knees on the ground, crying and occasionally scratching at his back with one hand, the lieutenant takes a step back as Duo arches his back in pain and screams as two bat-like wings tear through his back, covered in blood, I scramble back with a squeak of fear and the lieutenant jumps back.

Duo sits up and looks at me, his normally cobalt blue eyes sparkling deep purple with red flecks in them, Duo stands up and grabs the thermal scythe from off the floor were I dropped it and turns to face the lieutenant, he wipes some of his blood off his wings then raises his hand to his lips and licks the blood off, three of the five guards run for the door only to be brought up short by an invisible barrier, Duo looks at the lieutenant and says "when you mess with The Shinigami... that's one thing... but when you mess with The Shinigami's property AND The Shinigami... THAT means DEATH!" his voice sounding slightly deeper and a little scratchy, he stretches his wings sending little droplets of blood to the floor and lowers his hand.

I lean against the wall for support as I watch as Duo kills the lieutenant very violently, I look down at the floor and close my eyes tightly as he kills the five guards, when I hear him walking toward me I open my eyes and look around quickly at the blood covered walls then at Duo. "Duo... are you... allright?" I manage to ask in between whimpers of pain, fear, and dizziness. He sighs and looks at me, his eyes fading back to cobalt blue, "you're poisoned here... drink..." he gathers a small amount of his blood from his wings into his cupped hand and holds it out to me, I hesitantly lean forward and carefully lick it from his hand and immediately feel the effects of the poison fade, "now I... we... need to go home..." he whispers before falling forward, I jump forward and catch him before he falls too far, I kiss him on the forehead and whisper "my Shinigami...", I carry him out of the room and all the way to were I hid his gundam, Deathscythe Hell, I struggle to fit us both into the gundam and leave enough room for me to properly pilot it, eventually I get comfortable and pilot the gundam carefully away from the stupid OZ base without being noticed.

I put the gundam back into the warehouse and put Duo in the car and get in and carefully set the thermal blade scythe off of course next to him as I drive carefully home, once there I park the car but leave it running and go into the house to get me and Duo's clothes and some other things we can't live with out and then I put all that stuff into the trunk of the car and get in, Duo opens his eyes and looks at me as I put a light blanket over him and tug lightly on his braid and smile, he smiles back then goes to sleep.

After getting most of our money from the bank and picking a decent hotel I grab Duo's cell phone and make reservations then drive there, on the way there I stop at a fast food restaurant and after making sure Duo's wings were covered I pull up to the window and order three of all of Duo's favorite. things and pay then drive over to the hotel a few miles away.

After paying for the room for a month I go back to the car and get our stuff and the food I put it in the hotel room then I go back to the car and wake Duo up, he sighs and doesn't even open his eyes, he just opens the glove-box and grabs his sunglasses and puts them on then looks up at me "have a nice nap?" I ask as I help him out of the car and then wrap the blanket back around his shoulders quickly he just nods then looks down at my side "you're hurt!" he says as he looks back up at me quickly I quietly reply with "it's not as bad as it looks... you're blood helped" as I lead him to our room, as I pull out the key card for room 13 and slide it through the scanner he looks up at the room number and whimpers and grabs his braid and holds it as I look at the number and open the door "I bought food on the way here... it's in the bedroom part of the room." I say to get his mind off the number, he looks up at me quickly and asks "really?" and trys to dash through the door, only to be jerked to a stop by his wings getting stuck in the doorway, he yelps and looks over his shoulder then folds his wings back tightly behind him and walks through the doorway and runs into the bedroom.

I smile sadly as I shut and lock the door and walk into the bedroom and plop down on the bed next to Duo who is eating everything he can find, I quickly reach over and grab three hamburgers and a milkshake the eat them quickly before Duo can steal them and as I take a sip of the milkshake I look at Duo as he finishes the last of the frys and smiles at me, I laugh "you're a walking head trip!", he looks at me puzzled and asks "what do you mean?", I shake my head and say "only two hours ago you were violently killing people, looking like you were possessed and having fun, then you passed out and now here you are! scarfing down hamburgers and French frys!" I giggle to take some of the sting out of the words.

Duo sighs and looks down at the floor sadly and whispers "now YOU know what I've been trying to hide from the others... why did you have to come and try to rescue me? now I'll be The Shinigami FOREVER!", I look at him and ask "how come you never told me? or Heero?", he snorts and replys "I may run and I may hide... I'll do anything, but I won't tell a lie... you and Hee-Chan just never listened when I said I was The Shinigami...", I sigh then change the subject by saying "that's probably true... but I know I NEED a shower... and so do you!" then I lean over and push his bangs out of his face and kiss him "lets go take one?" I ask quietly as I take his hand in mine, he nods.

"who would have thought those wings could shrink to look soo... KAWAII!" I giggle as I step out of the shower followed by Duo, who arches his back and makes his wings go back to there normal size, I laugh as I toss a towel at him and he catches it and grins at me as I toss him another towel for his hair, I quickly dry off and put on my black silk bra and underwear, Duo ties one towel around his waist then I walk over to help Duo with drying his hair.

I grab the blow dryer and turn it on and hold it over his hair and play with his hair as I dry it, every time the heat from the blow dryer touches his wings he arches his back and I giggle, once his hair is mostly dry I put up the blow dryer and walk into the bedroom and grab his black hair-tie as he walks in wearing a pair of black silk boxer shorts and sits down on the bed and brushes his hair, I sit next to him and watch him as he carefully brushes his hair, once he is done I take his hair and divide it into three sections and braid it slowly and put the hair tie around the bottom.

Duo leans back into my lap once I'm finished and smiles up at me, I lean down and place a light kiss on his neck and he shivers and sits up, "what?" I ask pouting a little, Duo turns around and looks at me and smiles and says "nothing..." quietly as I lean forward and kiss him, he pushes me back on the bed and kisses me back then kisses my neck and then draws back a little and sighs then kisses my neck again and I feel two sharp stabs of pain, I shove him off of me and put a hand to my neck and pull it away and look at it and see a small amount of blood, I look up at him and he starts to cry as I yell "what the hell was that for?".

I lean over and kiss him and wrap my arms around his shoulders and hugs him as I whisper "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say that I was just shocked... I love you... I'm sorry...", I hold him away from me and I place one hand under his chin and force him to look at me "listen to me... I LOVE you... just... let me know before you do something like that? ok?" I whisper and he nods, I wipe his tears away and kiss him then I pull away and he looks up at me sadly "I told you that you should have left me... if you had I wouldn't have to... I wouldn't be..." he stops and wipes away his tears angrily, I lean forward and wrap my arms around him and lay back and pull him on top of me and I tilt my head to the side and whisper "lets try this again..." as I lean up and kiss him.

Duo kisses me back and then hesitantly leans down and kisses my neck again, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and again I feel that pain, this time it's lighter and less intense, I kiss his bare shoulder and reach out and take his right hand in mine and I hear a small noise that sounds like a muffled giggle so I kiss his shoulder again and Duo pulls back, a small amount of blood on his lips, and says "that tickles!", as he says this I see his small pair of fangs and I giggle and he smiles at me, I lean up and kiss him.

Fin


End file.
